


The Peace She Yearned For

by Oricalle



Series: Rebuild/Repair/Reborn [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Byleth, Cuddling & Snuggling, Edelgard's Backstory Spoilers, Fluff, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip, Redemption, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, folks you ever want to yell at a fictional character but also hug them, spoilers for blue lions route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricalle/pseuds/Oricalle
Summary: Byleth gives Edelgard the gift of something she's never had.A post-skip Heroes crossover story.





	The Peace She Yearned For

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'd just like to mention that this story is currently sort of an AU? It involves the Post-Timeskip versions of the 3H Characters in Askr. At the time of writing, they haven't yet been released.
> 
> Byleth is referred to using Gender-Neutral pronouns, and the romantic/platonic element of the story is left up to the reader. I'd prefer you to be able to insert your preferred form of Byleth.

Byleth couldn’t quite believe what they were doing with a box of cookies and a pillow under their arm. Especially outside of Edelgard Von Hresvelg’s door.

As usual, Claude was the originator of such a bizarre circumstance. They had brought up the topic of their recent conversation with Edelgard to him one morning at the mess hall.

“Ooh, touchy subject.” Claude hissed, casting a not-so-subtle eye at their table mate, Dimitri. The Boar scoffed, suddenly deeply interested in his orange juice. Claude continued with a cocky smirk. “She apologized? Huh. That might explain why she’s been so helpful lately. Weird, coming from her, but I’m not complaining.”

Byleth’s face brightened. “Really? What have you heard, Claude?”

“Oh, everything, Teach. As usual.” He chuckled to himself, scratching lightly at his beard. “She’s out there every day trying to do charity work for the local towns. Fixing roads, fighting bandits, you know, that sort of thing.”

Dimitri’s grip tightened on the glass in his hands, but Byleth was focused on Claude’s words. “Some kind of atonement, then?” they asked.

“Don’t know. What I do know is that it’s every day, all day. She gets up at the crack of dawn and doesn’t get back to the castle until it’s dark. According to Mercedes they have to drag her into the infirmary sometimes after she wipes out on the way to her room. Sounds like she’s got a new vessel for all that obsessiveness. Ain’t that right, Dimitri?”

“Hmph.” Dimitri scowled and stood up, stalking off to another table rather than continue discussing his least favorite subject.

Byleth’s emotions were mixed. On one hand, it was good that the former Emperor was putting her substantial ability to good use now. On the other, that wasn’t at all healthy. Edelgard was far from unintelligent, but she was the type to consider herself expendable. Thankfully, Byleth had an idea.

“Claude, you said you heard everything, right?”

He beamed. “Within reason.”

“What’s Edelgard’s favorite kind of snack here?”

For once, the Duke looked absolutely dumbstruck. Byleth would have to remember to file this away as a victory. To his credit, though, Claude rallied.

“She likes to take the cookies from the mess hall. Thinks she’s sneaky about it. Why?”

Byleth stood and headed for the other end of the hall, leaving the remnants of their breakfast behind.

“I’m going to make sure our new benevolent emperor doesn’t break herself.”

Edelgard was startled when someone knocked on her door this early in the morning. Rarely did anyone knock on it at all, actually, aside from Hubert. Mercedes sometimes would, since they technically shared a room, but the soft-spoken priestess was rarely even in their room, preferring to spend most of her time away on missions.

“Hubert?” she called, confused at why her right-hand was up this early. Typically he was nearly nocturnal.

“Byleth.” replied a familiar voice. “I have news for you from the Summoner.” 

“Come in.” She quickly sat up in bed and tried to compose herself, looking as regal as one could while still wearing red pajamas. As the door creaked open, she was surprised to see Byleth looking similarly casual, a simple tunic and pants in place of their typical outfit. What was odder was the box of familiar cookies in their hands.

Byleth approached and tossed the box to her side before making for the other bed. They sat down and splayed their hands.

“You’re off duty today.”

Edelgard blinked in surprise. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“The Summoner thinks you’ve been working too hard. As do I.” Byleth sighed, leaning back. “I told you I wanted you to find out who you were. I didn’t say you should die trying.”

“Byleth...this is what I need to do.”

With a shake of the head, Byleth shrugged. “Well, too bad. Official orders, today you don’t do anything.”

Edelgard’s face went pale. “What?”

“You heard me. A whole day, but you have to spend it on Edelgard. Can you do that?”

Edelgard’s head was spinning. She honestly had often wished she could do something like that, but she had things to do. The world wouldn’t change itself, and it certainly wouldn’t do so while she sat in her bedroom eating sweets and reading travel novels. So those things fell by the wayside, by necessity. But now-

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Byleth’s eyes were welcoming, but Edelgard couldn’t help but read accusation in.

“No.” 

“Start by eating a cookie. I got them for you, you know.”

Edelgard grimaced. A clever tactic. She had been trained in courtesy for far too long to refuse a gift. Slowly, she reached a hand in and withdrew one of the baked treats, marvelling at the way the chocolate seemed to be perfectly seared in. She never managed to achieve that when she baked alone. Unable to hold back much longer, she swallowed her pride and started to eat.

Edelgard gave a tentative glance at Byleth, the cookie halfway in her mouth. The former professor stifled their laughter.

“I’m not going to judge you for eating. Come on.”

There was a light crunch as Edelgard bit down, barely. Her eyes widened as she continued to stare at Byleth, as if she was completely lost on what to do next.

“Just...eat the whole thing. It’s okay.”

Edelgard closed her eyes and steeled herself, calling on her legendary determination. Byleth watched as the Adrestian princess scarfed down the remainder of the cookie in an entirely unregal manner. Byleth laughed as Edelgard looked up again, wiping stray crumbs from her lips with a practiced finger motion. 

“It was good.” Edelgard stated, still stiff as a board in the bed. Byleth gave a laugh and motioned towards the package that still sat by her side.

“Have as many as you want. This is your day, after all.” 

That typical, memorable, unexplainably warm smile was shining across Byleth’s face again. Edelgard gingerly withdrew another morsel from the bag, managing to munch through this one far faster and with much less existential dread.

Satisfied, Byleth approached and sat next to her, fishing in the bag for a cookie of their own. They shrugged as they took the first bite. “Finder’s fee. I’m sure you understand.”

Edelgard’s typically impassive gaze softened as the former emperor smiled, slowly nibbling on her third small cookie. She slowly laid back in her bed, letting the soft mattress make contact with the small of her back while the tips of her shoulders rested against the headboard. Somewhere outside, a bird chirped restlessly.

“You said this was your first time doing something like this?” Byleth was glancing over at her. Edelgard nodded her head.

“I’m really sorry, Edelgard. It sounds like you had a very difficult life.” 

Sinking back, Edelgard’s eyes met Byleth’s, and she struggled to find something to say. “I was so...alone. Always. It was just me and fear, or me and pain, and I promised I’d never let anyone go through all of that again.” Memories of conquest and war rippled under the surface of her mind, snapping at her heels as she grimaced, damning the conscience she’d somehow allowed to grow back. “I know it’s no excuse now, after all I did. I understand that nothing can pardon me.”

“That’s the first step. Accepting you were at fault.”

There was another crunch as Byleth finished their snack, their eyes still not leaving Edelgard’s. “But it’s not like being miserable fixes it. You’ve got a chance here now, don’t you?”

“I suppose.”

The tension got to be too much for Edelgard. She tried to sit up, but Byleth’s hand landed on her shoulder.

“You don’t have anything to do today, Edelgard. Just stay here and relax.”

Edelgard breathed in slowly before silently acquiescing, turning and nuzzling her head against Byleth’s forearm. As she realized what she was doing, she gasped.

“I’m so sorry, I-”

Byleth, unreadable as always, simply chuckled. “Little touch starved, Emperor?”

Her cheeks suddenly matched the color of her clothes. Still, she noted with shock, she hadn’t moved the one that was resting on Byleth’s arm. Slowly, she nodded.

“I...I suppose I am.”

Next to her, Byleth smirked, closing their eyes as well. “Okay. Come on.”

To her shock and barely concealed delight, Byleth slid over across the mattress, getting close and stretching out. When Edelgard hesitated, her eyes widened like she was facing down a barrage of arrows, Byleth lifted their hand slightly and began to stroke softly at her cheek. It was an invitation, a promise that this was okay, and Edelgard gleefully accepted.

She curled herself inwards and sidled up alongside Byleth, feeling the pleasant warmth of someone else by her side. Her arms encircled them in a hug, and a deep grin formed as Byleth’s other hand began to stroke at her hair, making light grooves in the carefully maintained buns. Something about it made Edelgard gasp.

Byleth looked down, surprise on their face. “Is everything okay?”

She nodded. “I just...wow. This feels nice. Are you using white magic?”

Laughing, Byleth shook their head. “I’m sorry, I just never thought I’d see you, of all people, look this adorable.”

Edelgard didn’t respond, too absorbed in the comfort of familiar arms and the rhythmic rise and fall of Byleth’s chest. Time disappeared there, and there was a sense of safety that seemed to rise from the presence of someone who really cared about her. Though she knew it illogical, she believed that even if the ground below them were to collapse, somehow, Byleth would save her.

But these were fairy tales, children’s stories, things nobles read to their kids to briefly shield them from the horrors of reality. Nothing good could stay too long, just as that fleeting year at the monastery had evaporated.

“Does it feel wrong?” Edelgard whispered.

“Hmm?”

She pursed her lips. “Holding a warmonger.”

The word felt like bile on her lips. She was no bloodthirsty monster. Her goals were to better all of Fodlan! Things simply hadn’t gone as planned! But the defenses fell when she remembered the first village that had been destroyed by one of her rogue Crest Beasts. Byleth was silent for a moment, but their hand never stopped stroking at her hair.

“It would, if that were all you were.” Byleth mused. “But there’s more to you. It’s not all good, but it’s not all bad either.” They shrugged as Edelgard listened closely. “Does it feel wrong to be held by someone who helped to kill you?”

“I don’t think of you that way, Byleth.”

“Exactly. There’s more to both of us, and now we have all the time in the world to decide which parts we want to keep working with, and which we have to make up for.” Byleth shrugged, looking distant. “So no, it doesn’t feel wrong. Weird, certainly. But know that I’m not letting you off, just taking care of you. I think you deserve that much.”

There was another long silence. Edelgard felt tears pooling at the corners of her eyes and tried to blink them away, wincing at the thought of Byleth seeing her cry. She was still an exceptionally prideful person, given that was one of the few things she had been allowed to keep in this new world. Byleth was still, seemingly gazing out at nothing as their hand made steady circles in her hair. She closed her eyes again and let the sensation soothe her, driving out the fear and the pain and the guilt for just a few moments. In that vast black void, comfort surrounded her.

“I don’t deserve this.”

“Shh.” Byleth ran their fingers down her cheek again, prompting her to squirm closer. “I wish someone had been there for you like this a long time ago, Edelgard. I really do. As long as you get up from here and go back to trying to do good, you absolutely do deserve it. And I’m willing to provide, if you want me to. Just no more passing out, okay?”

They could feel her head nodding against their chest.

“Agreed.” came a muffled voice.

Time passed, although neither of them felt entirely sure of the pace. Edelgard was lost in the sensation of her first real contact while Byleth wrestled with their own emotions. They were happy to see a smile they hadn’t in years, but part of them feared that this was a betrayal of Dimitri’s wishes. Was it so sinister to wish a former friend well?

“Byleth?”

At some point, Edelgard spoke up again, her head now raised to meet Byleth’s gaze. 

“I owe Dimitri an apology.”

Byleth nodded. “You owe him much more than that.”

As Edelgard took in the response, her face regained the typical poise and strength that made her such a beloved figure in Adrestia. “I’m aware. But it’s as I said, I promise to do good. So I’ll speak to him soon. Just to tell him where I stand.”

The edges of Byleth’s mouth curved slightly down. “Edelgard...I don’t think he’s ready to forgive.”

“He doesn’t have to.” She subconsciously clung closer to Byleth as she spoke, drawing courage from contact. “I will respect his decision, no matter what it may be.”

The strength in her voice reminded Byleth just why Edelgard was such a fearsome opponent. She was inhumanly driven, willing to push her way through to a goal at great cost. If that power could be leveraged the right way…

“I am proud of what you’re doing, you know.”

Byleth stroked Edelgard’s cheek again, and she melted a little under the praise.

“I won’t let you down. Not this time.”

“But, for now…” Byleth smiled and lightly wrapped an arm around Edelgard’s waist, tugging her gently back to the bed. “Your duty is relaxing. Save Dimitri for another day.”

Edelgard giggled. “Tactics like that are how you won the war, you know.”

For the remainder of the day, she stayed by Byleth’s side. For once, she was not an emperor, or a commander, or a Hero. She was simply Edelgard. And it suited her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hey, it's me, still shamelessly soft for Edelgard. Not having actually completed Blue Lions myself yet might be contributing to that, honestly...
> 
> But what is Fire Emblem about if not forgiveness? Back in my day, we recruited every red unit with a face, no matter how many times they tried to kill us! So for someone as broken up and hurt as Edelgard is, I figure she deserves a second chance. She seems like the kind of person who would be really hardcore about her beliefs, to a scary degree, but also work at an animal shelter. Have you seen that promo art of the dog licking her face? I rest my case. I do worry she might be a little too regretful in this, but it's meant to be after some time spent reflecting on her actions without the crown on her head or Church to consider.
> 
> I'm sorry if you enjoyed the kind of minimalist approach and angst of the last one and I just hurtled you into the Fluff Zone, but that's sort of how it came out. If you're after misery, though, know that I'm probably going to write that Dimitri confrontation at some point. I just want to make sure I get a good read on his character and his relationship with Edelgard.


End file.
